Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{2}{15}+5\dfrac{2}{4} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{2}{15}} + {5} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} + {5} + {\dfrac{2}{15}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=22 + {\dfrac{2}{15}} + {\dfrac{2}{4}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 22 + {\dfrac{2}{15}} + {\dfrac{1}{2}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{4}{30}+\dfrac{15}{30}$ Add the fractions: $= 22+\dfrac{19}{30}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 22\dfrac{19}{30}$